The present invention relates to image display apparatus, such as a liquid crystal display.
An active matrix liquid crystal display which uses a thin film transistor (TFT) as a switching device is known today. In such an active matrix type liquid crystal display apparatus, a liquid crystal material is sealed between a TFT array substrate and a color filter substrate. A TFT array substrate contains scan signal lines and display signal lines in a matrix. Thin film transistors are disposed on intersections thereof, and a color filter substrate is spaced from the TFT array substrate by a specified interval. A display signal voltage is applied to the liquid crystal material under control of the thin film transistors. An electro optic effect on the liquid crystal causes a display.
Higher definition requires an increased number of pixels in the active matrix type liquid crystal display apparatus. This requires an increased number of display signal lines, scan signal lines and drivers along with increased storage. In addition, an electrode pitch for connecting the drive ICs and the TFT array substrate is narrowed, thus causing difficulty in connection thereof and lowering yield in connection work.
In order to solve these problems, many proposals have been made to reduce the number of drive ICs and increase a pitch between connection terminals by applying a potential to two or more adjacent pixels from one display signal line in time division. For example, such proposals are disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. Hei 6 (1994)-138851, Hei 6 (1994)-148680, Hei 11 (1999)-2837, Hei 5 (1993)-265045, Hei 5 (1993)-188395 and Hei 5 (1993)-303114.
As object of the present invention is to provide a high definition, active matrix type liquid crystal display apparatus with reduced storage requirements.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a high definition, active matrix type liquid crystal display apparatus with simplified circuitry.